No todo se ha terminado
by Minamino Hikaru
Summary: ¿Un alma que ya se ha ido a la linea astral puede volver a la tierra? La historia de las reencarnaciones de los personajes de Chrno Crusade...


**Emmm...hola! _etto_...soy Minamino Hikaru, soy nueva en esto, de hecho este es el segundo fanfic que publico y el primero de Chrno Crusade y eso que llevo obsesionada con la serie mas de un año y medio u.u...bueno, como les decía es mi primer fic de Chrno Crusade, asi que tengan piedad T.T soy mala escritora, y aparte tengo la obsesión rara de hacer sufrir a los personajes de mis historias...como sea, mejor leanla y me dejan un review, por favor! necesito ayuda para mejorar...**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, pero Akai, Harriet, y Christopher son personajes míos, aunque estan basados en Chrno, Rosette y Joshua. Hago esto por entretenimiento, y no gano nada de dinero con esto u.u soy pobre...**

* * *

En una fría noche de invierno de 1940, cuando apenas el mundo volvía a oir hablar de la guerra mundial, y los terrores renacían en los corazones de todos, la muerte visitó el hogar de una pequeña niña, y la razón no era la guerra que acabo de mencionar. Los padres de Harriet Spencer habían muerto en las condiciones mas extrañas, pero ¿Quien piensa en el "por que" cuando sus padres acaban de morir? Pero, muchas cosas aún mas extrañas están por suceder...¿Que son aquellos llamados demonios?

* * *

Capitulo 1: Estigmas 

Un chiquillo de cabellos amarillos, que parecía tener10 años, corríacolina abajo lo mas rápido que podía, hacia donde estaba sentada leyendo concentradamente una niña un poco mas grande que él

-Hermana! Harriet!- gritó el chiquillo. La susodicha Harriet no volteó.-Sorda!-gritó el chico enfadado al ver que su hermana no volteaba. Harriet hizo una mueca de rabia y se levantó. Christopher llegó a su lado riendose

-¡Tonto¡Llevo diez minutos esperándote¡Se me va a rostizar el coco por el sol!- le dijó Harriet al chico mientras le daba un coscorrón, falsamente enfadada. En realidad, estaba aliviada de que su hermano hubiera llegado, estaba comenzando a preocuparse...

-Ah ¿Si?-le respondió su hermano- Pues no parecía preocuparte mucho eso cuando leías!

Harriet se echó a reir; y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su casa, felices: despues de un día de escuela, el hogar era un alivio.

-¡Christopher¡Te juego unas carreras¡A que no me ganas!- exclamó Harriet, y sin previo aviso empezó a correr. Su hermano se quedó desconcertado un momento, pero luego sonríó y comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sintió como de pronto le faltaba el aire, y se detuvo en seco, tosiendo. Harriet se detuvo tambien, al escucharlo, y corrió de vuelta hacia el, preocupada.

-¡Christopher?-gritó Harriet, asustada,poniéndole una mano en la espalda a su hermanito- ¿Estas bien?

-S...si-respondió Christopher entrecortadamente, poniéndose de pie. Por desgracia, esto ya era costumbre entre los dos hermanos: Christopher era un niño con muy mala salud, y a cadamomento se enfermaba

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la casa, esta vez lentamente, de vez en cuando Harriet le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a su hermanito

.Su casa se encontraba en una colina, por lo que mucho antes de llegar ya podían verla: era una gran mansión, bastante vieja, con muchas puertas y ventanas, y era de un color blanco limpio, con el sol, casi parecía brillar, era casi como un antiguo castillo, y era muy acogedora, siempre parecía esperar a los niños con los brazos abiertos...

-Hey, Christopher...-dijo Harriet volviéndose- Al final nuncame dijiste por que llegaste tar...

Harriet se detuvo en seco al escuchar un grito proveniente de la casa. Miró a su hermano con terror, y al mismo tiempo los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la casa. Cuando iban llegando, se escuchó un tremendo ruido, y ante sus ojos, el segundo piso de la casa explotó en mil pedazos. El humo de la explosión cubrió el ambiente en unos pocos segundos. Harriet y Christopher se detuvieron en seco, cubriendo la cara con sus manos y tosiendo. Al volver a abrir los ojos, unos pocos segundos después, pudieron ver todo lo que pasó: de su casa solo quedaban escombros y cenizas regados por ahi, todo había sido destruido. Harriet empezó a correr de nuevo para ver que había sucedido, con su hermanito pisándole los talones, y al llegar a los escombros, alcanzaron a ver a través del humo un par de cuerpos tirados en un rincón, cubiertos de sangre

-MAMÁ!PAPÁ!- gritó Harriet histérica corriendo hacia la dirección donde ha visto los cuerpos; pero Christopher se quedó en su lugar como si estuviera clavado al suelo, mirando horrorizado la escena, lo único de lo que el era conciente en ese momento era que no quería ver a sus padres en ese estado. Se dió media vuelta y comenzó acorrer en dirección contraria, cubriendose la cara con las manos y llorando. Harriet se detuvo y volteó hacia donde se iba su hermano

-CHRISTOPHER, ESPERA!- gritó, comenzando a correr detrás de el, pero se detuvo casial instante al sentir un punzante dolor en sus manos, justo debajo de sus muñecas. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde sentía aquel cortante dolor, y pudo ver en sus manos un par de heridas sangrantes con forma de cruz... de pronto, sintió algo húmedo caer por su frente, y el mismo punzante dolor...cayendo de rodillas, se llevó las manos a su frente, que al instante quedaron manchadas de sangre...

-Haaa...Haaa...ay-murmuró Harriet, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba, y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento, y llamando la atención de un hombre que pasaba por ahi

-¡Hey niña, estas bie...-dijo corriendo hacia ella, pero se interrumpió de pronto al ver lo que sucedía.- Los estigmas!

Se acercó corriendo a Harriet, y la tomó entre sus brazos, decidiendo llevarla pronto a su casa para curarla, y tal vez llamar a la Orden de Magdala...

* * *

Harriet despertó de pronto, en una cama que no es la suya, y se sentó enseguida, asustada, y sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus muñecas y en su frente. 

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó a si misma, y luego comenzó a recordar: en un segundo, la mente se le llenó de imágenes horribles...los ojos comenzaron a brillarle, pues las lágrimas luchaban por salir -Mamá, Papá, Christopher...

En ese momento entró a la habitación el hombre que la rescató, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.A Harriet le pareció algo anciano, pues tenía el cabello gris y la piel arrugada, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de vitalidad, aunque parecía haber visto ya muchas penas (N/A: no es Remington, por si se lo preguntaban)

-¡Que bueno que ya despertaste ¿Estas bien¡Acabo de llamar a la orden y dijeron que mandaran a alguien pronto!..-dijo el anciano tratando de sonar entusiasta para animar a la niña que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-No te apures, mira ¡todo esta bien!- dijo el anciano, algo "fuera de su territorio": hacía ya varios años que no trataba con niños -Bueno...¿Que dirías de un té con galletas, eh? Voy a prepararlo...

El anciano salió de la habitación aliviado. No quería tratar con esa niña que se parecía tanto a su nieta...

Harriet se quedó en la habitación algo desorientada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, aparte de que ese hombre la trataba como niña de preescolar...Se puso de pie, y comenzó a mirar la habitación. Justo cuando había terminado de cerciorarse de que en ese lugar no había nada interesante, se escuchó un grito...

-¡Anciano!- pensó Harriet corriendo escaleras abajo- ¡Otro mas no!

La chica llegó a la cocina, guiada por el grito.Al ver el horrible espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, Harriet no pudo contener una exclamación de miedo: en el centro del humilde lugar se encontraba el anciano, tirado en el suelo, con una herida que le atravesaba la espalda de parte a parte, aparentemente muerto. Detrás de él estaba un hombre alto, de cabello blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo, quien la miraba con crueldad en sus ojos. En el primer momento, a Harriet le pareció ver una espada en la mano del hombre, pero al ver mejor, se dió cuenta de que era su propio brazo...

-¡Pe...pero que...pero que es esto!- pensó Harriet, retrocediendo lentamente. El terror le impedía moverse mas rápido. El hombre sonrió de una forma malévola. La pared impidió que Harriet siguiera retrocediendo.

-Hola de nuevo, _Magdala no Maria_-dijo el hombre

-Magdala no Maria? Yo no me llamo así. Debe de haberme confundido con alguien mas- pensó Harriet y dijo en un desesperado y repentino ataque de valor-Yo...yo...¡Yo no soy esa¡Mi nombre es Harriet!

El hombre se limitó a seguir sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Aion, y estaría encantado de que vinieras con nosotros- dijo, tratando de tomarle la mano. Al instante, Harriet la retiró violentamente, asustada, causando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieran de la herida de su muñeca para caer en el brazo Aion. La reacción de este fue totalmente inesperada: el imponente hombre gritó y dió un salto hacia atrás, dejando a Harriet muy desconcertada

Aion se sujeto el brazo con su otra mano e hizo un gesto de dolor, un gesto de dolor que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en odio... Miró a Harriet y su brazo volvió a transformarse en una especie de espada y sele acercópara atacarla, totalmente enfurecido. Parecía haber perdido completamente la razón y la chica lo miraba aterrorizada. El hombre se acercó a ella, y cuando estaba levantandosu brazo para atacarla, una pequeña mano se posó suavemente ensu hombro,y Harriet pudo verque detrás deel sujeto,estaba un niño de unos doce años, deojos color rojo intenso, y cabello negro azabache que traía amarrada una pequeña cola de caballo

-_Iie_, Aion-_sama_, la necesita ¿no?-dijo. Aion se puso de pie y retiró la mano del niño, enfadado;se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, o masbien en lo que quedaba del marco dela puerta

-Trae a la santa, Akai- dijo,y se fue, dejando un ambiente extraño en el lugar. Akai miró a Harriet y le sonrió francamente, con una sonrisa natural y luminosa, que enseñaba una sinceridad infinita. Le tendió la mano, pero Harriet se retrajo hacia la pared, y lo miró con el terror marcado en los ojos.

-_Dijobu_, no te lastimaré; Aion-sama a veces pierde la paciencia pero no te queremos hacer daño- le dijo a Harriet, manteniendo esa sonrisa luminosa, y esos ojos cálidos, y, lentamenteHarriet fue perdiendo el miedo... pues,...¿Que podria hacerle un chico con una mirada así? Le tomó la mano con firmeza, sin darse cuenta que de la venda de su brazo comenzaba a gotear sangre, que cayó sobre la mano de Akai, quemándola. Akai retiró su mano violentamente,cerrando los ojos con dolor, y cayó de rodillas

-E...estas bien?-murmuró Harriet, preocupada por ese niño que se había portado tan lindo con ella

-_H...hai_- susurró Akai, abriendo un ojo y dándole una sonrisa forzada, pero Harriet, dándose cuenta de lo falsa que era esa sonrisa comparada con la primera, arrancó un pedazo de su vestido y le venda la mano con este

-_A...arigatou_-murmuró muy sorprendido. Nadie se había preocupado por el así, antes...

-Realmente me cae muy bien esta niña, es muy linda. Que bueno que Aion-_sama_ prometió que no le haría nada- pensósonriendo

Y entonces, se preparó para llevarla al lugar que Aion había escogido, para su hogar y para llevar a la santa. Cerró los ojos, y lentamente comenzó la transformación. De la espalda de Akai, salieron un par de enormes alas del mismo color de su cabello, y un par de cuernos pequeños aparecieron es su cabeza. Harriet lo miró, asustada, e intentó retroceder, pero Akai, simplemente, la abrazó, y emprendió el vuelo con la chica en sus brazos...

* * *

**Bueno...¡pues así quedó! En realidad, lo escribí hace mucho, asi que contiene múltiples errores, si los ven por favor díganme, intentare hacer mejor el siguiente capítulo...alguien dejeme un review...pero si es critica, que sea constructiva, _onegai shimazu_!**

**Hikari Minamino**


End file.
